Drunken Words are Sober Thoughts
by blankdreamer
Summary: Sasuke smiled, “Seems that not only has your bust size increased, but you’re vocabulary as well?” he laughed, shaking her softly. Sakura blushed a violent red and hissed, “Seems that you have only gotten more rude, Sasuke.” He smiled, "Where art my -kun?"


**Drunken Words are Sober Thoughts**

Sakura flattened down her messy pink hair. She took a comb and, almost violently, pulled it through her short tresses. When she was done, she chucked it behind her, and it landed perfectly on her red colored bed.

She sighed, and walked in front of her full view mirror. She stared at her reflection. Her pink hair was rested right above her shoulders, in its usual center parted fashion. She was wearing a plain, strappy red dress. It hugged her curves, but didn't reveal too much.

She looked to her face. Her skin is pale, a natural pale despite the long hours she spends under the sun. Her lips were glossed with a light sheen of lip-gloss, the clear kind. Sakura's eyes were a bright emerald green, twinkling with happiness even if she didn't want it. If her face ever lied, look into her eyes, and you'll find truth.

She didn't wear much make up, because one, she doesn't have any, and two, she couldn't put it one even if she tried.

Sakura looked to the table, and right on cue her phone rang. It vibrated against the table, and she picked it up in annoyance.

Without bothering to look at the caller ID she slid the phone open and said, "Naruto, quit calling, you're wasting my minutes!"

The person on the other line sputtered, "But Sakura-chan, I just want you to be here already! It's my birthday, and you're like one of my main peoples!"

She rolled her eyes and questioned, "_Peoples?_"

Naruto answered quickly, "Yeah, you know, you're like one of my home-_dawgs_, my main man… err woman! You know what I mean!"

She furrowed her brows and leaned against the table, "No, Naruto, I have no idea what you mean."

He sighed over the phone and mumbled, "Never mind, never mind. Can you just get here already? Lots and lots of our 'peoples' are waiting for you. Especially _Sasuke_, he's real bored and-,"

Sakura clenched her phone a little when he said his name.

He came back to the village at least two months ago. She had no problem with him, when he staggered back to them with Naruto supporting his side, she embraced him and healed both of their wounds. She visited him in the hospital, even shared a few words. But, she felt uneasy with him, neither of them talked about her confession before he left, but the words always felt like they were hanging above their heads.

And he would always look her in the eye. Before, it'd be a miracle if he even bothered to look up, glance at her. But now, it's an eye to eye stare. And to add to the awkwardness, neither of them would say anything.

Thus, Sakura was left in her muddled thoughts barely grasping what his stare meant. She was also still unsure of her "undying love" for him. She questioned if it were still real.

So Sakura was completely unsure of the whole situation of "Sasuke."

Naruto continued, "He keeps looking around, I think he's looking for you!"

Sakura could practically hear the grin that was stretching upon his tanned lips.

"Ooh la la! Come quick, maybe you can-!"

She ended the call and rolled her eyes yet again. Naruto and his freakin' fantasies, she thought. She slipped her phone into her small white handbag and slung it onto her shoulder.

She ran down the stairs and slipped on white flats that had a little red bow in the front. She smiled and unlocked and locked the door.

Sakura walked to Naruto's house, and from at least ¾ of a mile away, she could hear the music pounding. As she walked through the village towards his home, she heard irritated civilians shout. She laughed and soon reached his house.

She walked in, and was engulfed in a hug by none other than the hero in orange. She patted his back and he hugged tighter, "Sakura-chan!"

She ruffled his hair and wheezed, "Too… tight… Naruto…!" he let go and laughed. She smiled and pulled out something from her purse. She held it in his face, "Happy birthday, kiddo!"

In less than a second he swiped it out of her hand and squealed, "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THAAAANNNNKKK YOOOOOU!"

It was a gift cart for a hundred free bowls of ramen. Sakura knew that's really all he needed. She smiled and patted his head again, "You're welcome."

Naruto was glowing and said, "You're so awesome!" then he turned and disappeared into the crowd in his house. Sakura sighed and walked deeper into the home. She reached the living room and found Ino and Tenten by the punch bowl. She skipped up to them.

"Hi!" she said.

Ino turned and smiled, giving her a one armed hug, "Hey, forehead girl!" she gave her a light squeeze, "Haven't seen you in a while, how's life?"

Tenten patted her head, and laughed, "Our Sakura was probably working her ass off at the hospital!" she squeezed her cheeks and laughed again.

Sakura snorted, "How's your life Tenten? Going to Hinata's house to sneak peeks at Neji?" she laughed too.

Tenten reddened and slapped a hand over Sakura's mouth. She hissed, "Not so loud! He's across the room!"

Sakura laughed and poked one of Tenten's HAIR buns. "It doesn't matter if he hears, he probably can just read your face!" Ino laughed.

Tenten flushed red and drew her hand back, "Shut up, he's walking this way."

Neji did walk up and raised a brow, "Why are you girls laughing at me?"

Ino laughed and touched his hair, "Nah, we were just wondering how you get your hair so silky." She took Tenten's hand and put it in his hair, "Isn't it silky, Tenten-_chan_?"

Tenten blushed harder and stuttered, "Yeah…"

Neji twitched a brow, but let her touch it.

Sakura snickered and whispered to Ino, "You're horrible!"

Ino smiled, "I know, but you got to love me!"

Tenten pulled her hand back and awkwardly stood there next to him. Neji turned and called someone over.

Ino elbowed Sakura in the boob, making her wince, and whispered, "Beware, the Uchiha is coming!"

Sakura tensed, not completely sure why, but everyone noticed it. She saw them look at her from the corners of her eyes, but she shrugged. They tried to ignore her, and she shrank away from them, trying to avoid _his_ awkward stare.

When he walked up, everyone murmured his or her hellos and Sakura just waved slowly. She looked up for a brief second, and he caught her eyes. They were locked onto each other.

Sakura wanted to look away, because she was always taught that staring was rude… but her eyes wouldn't let her tear from his gaze. It felt like her body was all Jell-O, and her breath was caught in her throat.

She probably looked like a fish drowning in air.

Sasuke didn't say anything as he continued his awkward stare, but Ino did. She walked in between them, giving Sakura enough time to direct her gaze down, to his shoes. Ino coughed, "That's an intense stare you got, Sasuke." Sakura looked up at her, her eyes begging her not to reveal anything. Ino just laughed, "Seems like you do it often."

Sakura coughed softly and looked away. Tenten snickered and Neji smirked. Sasuke remained motionless, but at least, his stare was now on Ino. She poked his chest, "It's impolite to stare, boy. Besides, I'm Shikamaru's!" she ran into the crowd and in like five seconds, she hauls her lazy ass boyfriend's ass over. She looked at him, "Shika-kun, tell Sasuke to stop staring, I mean I know I'm MAJOR eye candy, but, I'm yours!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Shika-kun" sighed and mumbled, "Hey, Sasuke." Said boy replied with a nod. He didn't say anything else, he just sat where he should be standing, thus forming a circle.

Ino pouted, tapping her foot, leaning on one leg next to him. Sasuke was on one side of her, and then Sakura next to Shikamaru. Tenten was next to Sakura, and Neji was on the other side of her, alongside Sasuke.

Sakura just started rocking back and forth, easing the silence and said, "So… uh… anything new?"

Neji's face scrunched up when she said that, and Tenten busted out laughing. She clutched her stomach and Neji crossed his arms. Sakura raised a brow, "Huh?"

Tenten wiped the corner of her eyes, "Well, you know how Hinata and Naruto are _finally_ going out?" Everyone nodded, and Sasuke raised a brow. Tenten sputtered a laugh, and then said, "Her present to him is something new."

Ino laughed and slapped her legs, "No way, really!?" she laughed again and Shikamaru chuckled.

Sakura scratched her head, "Uhm, what?"

Sasuke smirked and coughed to cover a laugh. Sakura tilted her head, looking at everybody, "I don't get it… what is she giving him?"

Tenten and Ino exchanged looks and they laughed, "You're so dense sometimes, Sakura."

Sakura's face remained blank.

Ino rolled her eyes, "She's giving him a kiss, you know?" she made kissy faces.

Tenten nodded, "Yup, everybody could use one of those!" she glanced at Neji for a brief second, and he saw her look. He pretended not to see. Tenten looked away, somewhat hurt.

Ino rolled her eyes again, clearly annoyed about the immaturity of her friends, "Jeez, Neji, just kiss Tenten already. It's almost as obvious as Hinata loving Naruto, almost."

Neji reddened and Tenten looked away.

Sakura now laughed, a soft bell like sound, it was easy in everyone's ears. It eased the tension. She straightened up and said, "Awwh, I feel like it was only yesterday when everyone's feelings were kept a secret, but now look at this!" she motioned her hands towards everybody, painfully even Sasuke, "No love is a secret anymore!"

A voice came from behind her and said, "No! Sasuke's love is still a secret-!" they all turned and Naruto was there, a box of beer in one hand, and Hinata on the other. They let him into the circle. He continued, "Really, Sasuke-teme, who do you like?"

Shikamaru scratched his head and smirked, "You know, I always wondered…" Tenten finally looked back and nodded, "Yeah, there are a lot of things to wonder about this Uchiha…"

People's stares were on Sakura again. She ignored them and looked at the ceiling. _Why is that everytime someone says something about Sasuke, they all look at me_, she thought. _Maybe they expect a reaction? Maybe they expect me to say something? I won't of course. I have nothing to say._

Maybe they're just wondering if I still have feelings for him… oh… wow, I set myself up for that one. Damn.

Sakura laughed uneasily. Naruto stood next to her and Hinata next to him. He put the box of beer in the middle of their circle. He smiled hugely, "So, Sasuke, you got any answers for us?"

Sasuke scoffed, "Like I'd answer to you, idiot."

Ino laughed and patted Sasuke's shoulder, "You're voice is still as beautiful as before you know?" Tenten nodded, "Yeah, I'm not hitting on you or anything, Sasuke, but everything about you is attractive.

Ino started rambling, "You're hair…"

Tenten continued, "You're eyes…"

"You're bod."

"You're personality…"

"You're face."

"You're skill."

Ino laughed, "Skill?!" she slapped her legs again, "Skill in what, bed?!" Shikamaru chuckled.

Tenten sighed, "Man, why does everyone go after me…" Neji laughed.

Sasuke sighed. _Freakin' fangirls is probably what he's thinking,_ Sakura thought, judging by his expression. She smiled.

Ino turned to her and raised a brow at Sakura, "Why are you smiling, forehead girl?" Sakura blinked and raised a brow as well, "I wasn't smiling."

Tenten smiled, "Yes you were, but at what Ino, at what was she staring at?" Hinata giggled and whispered, "Sasuke."

Everyone's eyes went back and forth. Then it just got quiet. Sakura sighed.

Naruto soon got bored and said, "Hey peoples, why don't we play a little game?" he sat down, and pulled Hinata lightly with him. The "peoples" sat down too, and skeptically, Neji asked, "What kind of game are we talking about?"

Naruto opened the box and gave a beer to everyone. "All you gotta do is say something you've never done, and if you've done it," he smiled and pretended to chug the beer, "You gotta take a drink!"

Neji furrowed his brows, "Stupid."

Ino's eyes twinkled, "Let's do it!" she clapped her hands. Shikamaru sighed, probably thinking about how drunk she'll end up by the end.

Tenten smiled, "Leave it to Naruto to find the best game to play at his birthday party!" Neji looked at her.

Naruto smiled and said, "Yup! I'm a genius!"

Sakura looked at the cool bottle in her hand. _Ah, I shouldn't… like last time…_ she gulped and put her beer back in the box.

Naruto looked at her confused, "You're s'posed to drink, Sakura-chan."

She shook her head and smiled, "I can't. Remember last time?" Naruto shivered. Sakura laughed and said, "Besides someone has to take home the drunkards, right?"

He laughed and banged his hands on the floor. "All right, let's do this!" he rubbed his chin, "Uh, I've never fixed my hair." He smirked evilly.

The whole circle groaned and opened their beers. They all took a swig, including Neji and Sasuke, who tried to ignore the humiliation as much as possible. Sakura giggled.

Hinata went next, "I've never kissed anyone before."

Shikamaru looked at Ino, and they took another gulp. Neji and Tenten laughed and left theirs untouched. Sasuke glared at Naruto and took a swig. Naruto laughed. Sakura blanched and remembered their _first_ kiss.

Shikamaru laughed, "I've never worn makeup."

Ino punched him but took a sip. Tenten did, and Hinata did. Then… Neji?! Everyone watched him take a gulp. They all stared. Neji blushed, "It was Tenten, okay? Tenten and Lee."

They continued in the circle.

"I've never worn boxers."

"I've… never ate more than two bowls of ramen."

"I've never cut my hair."

"I've never confessed my love to anyone."

And the "I never" game went on and on until all the beer was gone, and everyone was completely wasted. Sakura just stared at her drunken friends.

Naruto was lying in Hinata's lap, who was rocking back and forth laughing hysterically. Neji was combing his hair with his fingers and was looking at Tenten singing, "Can I braid your hair?! Can I braid your hair!?" Tenten was calmly sitting down, sharpening her kunais. Ino was laughing and petting Shikamaru's leg. She looked at Sakura and said, "I love you, forehead-girl!" Sakura rolled her eyes. Shikamaru laughed and seemed unfazed from the alcohol. And Sasuke just sat there, staring at the floor.

Sakura stood up and clapped her hands, "Alright! Who am I taking home?!"

Naruto looked up at her and smiled, "You can take me home, Sakura-chan." He smiled a cheeky smile and purred.

Sakura shivered, she looked around again, "Uhm, is there anyone else, who's not drunk?"

Tenten smiled and said, "I'm unaffected by alcohol!" Sakura nodded. She looked around and said, "You can take home Hinata and Neji, right?" Tenten nodded, "No prob."

Shikamaru waved his head, "I'm used to booze." Sakura raised a brow. He continued, "My dad." She nodded slowly, "So you'll take home Ino, right?" he sighed, "I guess I have to.

He pulled Ino up and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Let's go." Ino giggled and pulled his hair out of his ponytail and then hopped onto his back. She shook his shoulder and yelled, "Giddy up, Horsy!" Shikamaru left with a sigh.

Tenten pulled Neji up and he was braiding his own hair. She rolled her eyes and motioned for Hinata, "C'mere, we gotta go."

Hinata laughed and said, "Wait a sec!"

She looked down at Naruto and smiled, "Happy birthday!" then leaned down and gave him a nice long kiss. He put his hand to her head, causing her to bend awkwardly. Even in his drunken state he made life awkward for people.

After about three minutes of making out, Tenten got Hinata and began to pull her away. She walked out laughing. Naruto waved to the ceiling then leaned his head so he could look at Sakura.

He smiled, "Sakura-chan, can you bring me to my room?"

Sakura squinted her eyes, "Sure, so long as you don't do anything stupid." He batted his eyelashes and smiled, "I won't. I have Hina-chan for that!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and helped him up. She let him lean on his shoulder and brought him to his room. She put him on his bed and patted his forehead, "Go to sleep."

He nodded, but when she turned away to leave, he grabbed her hand. Sakura turned and furrowed her pink brows, "What?"

He smiled and sobered up for a second, "Hey, take Teme home. He's pretty wasted."

Sakura thought back and said, "No he's not. He was completely fine."

He pressed on, "Just walk with him home, I don't want him getting in trouble."

She raised a brow, "But he's not drunk."

Naruto smiled, and dumbed down a bit, "You'll find out whether or not he is when you walk alone."

She nodded and turned to the door. Sasuke was leaning on the wall. She uneasily avoided his stare and mumbled, "Naruto says I gotta take you home."

He nodded as well, and said something completely uncharacteristic, "Thanks."

Sakura was flabbergasted for the longest time, then blinked. They walked out of his house and shut the door. They both walked towards Sasuke's house in silence… for a while.

Sakura looked at him, and found that he was staring intensely. She just stared back even though it was uncomfortable. I mean, it's not like he was gonna talk anyway, if she asked a question.

Sasuke smirked, looked away, then chuckled, "You know, I can't seem to get those big green eyes out of my head." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and laughed a small laugh, "It's like everytime I close my eyes, I either see… pastel pink, or vibrant green. It's so… so… _annoying_."

She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Thanks for the compliment." _He is still the same._

He smiled, "But, it's so you."

She looked at him, blinked a couple times again, and just stared. _I think… I think that he may be drunk…_

Sasuke laughed at her confusion and then draped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her towards him.

Yup. Totally drunk. Sakura looked up at him, assessed his sharp features and wondered. She thought, that since he was drunk, she could just ask him straight away. "So, Sasuke. What's up with all the staring? It's kinda… weird."

He smiled and then, shockingly, kissed her forehead, "I'm just trying to soak up all the times I've missed seeing you."

She just froze and thought, So cheesy… is this really the Sasuke Uchiha that I thought I knew so well? She poked his chest, "You really are drunk." She looked at him again, "You may not look drunk physically, but you're head is all confused. So, I would appreciate it… if you not say such ludicrous things."

Sasuke smiled, "Seems that not only has your bust size increased, but you're vocabulary as well?" he laughed, shaking her softly.

Sakura blushed a violent red and hissed, "Seems that you have only gotten more rude, Sasuke."

He patted her head and smirked, "Where art my –kun?"

She tried to hide a smile. This is Sasuke? The boy she hadn't seen for two years? These are his drunken thoughts? How amazing! She just had to laugh then, the cheesy, drunk boy was just too funny.

The boy then slipped his arm away, keeping it close to himself, and then muttered, "I missed you, Sakura."

Her head snapped towards his, but his hung head hid his eyes. She blushed and then her old fangirl inside her replied, "I missed you too." Her arms wrapped around him, and she buried her face in his chest. What… am I doing?!

Sasuke hugged her back and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Sakura didn't say anything.

He squeezed her tighter, "I was blinded by revenge… you tried to save me, but I'm pigheaded." She felt his lips in her hair.

She smiled and giggled softly, "I like the drunk Sasuke."

When she said that, Sasuke pulled her away and rested his forehead on hers, so he had to bend over slightly. He breathed in softly, taking in her scent, and stared into her eyes.

Sakura felt the intensity of his stare and was confused. The proximity of his face was beginning to get uncomfortable. His eyes were looking straight at her, instead of going all over the place, like a regular drunk. She just stared back.

Sasuke smiled and whispered, "Every time I've look at you Sakura, my head has been screaming…"

She frowned. Screaming?!

He got closer and whispered, "I think, I love you."

She stared. What?!

He shrugged, "Even with all your faults, this is what my sober mind was saying." He smiled, "I'm not completely drunk."

Sakura's eyes twinkled with tears and she hugged him, "I… I still love you too."

He smiled and lifted her chin and took her lips, they kissed. Sasuke hugged her softly and whispered,

"You know what they say, drunken words, are sober thoughts."

_I love you._

X

X

**

* * *

**

Uh, I saw that quote and decided that I HAD to make a (super long) one shot on it. Haha, so review! I think the ending lacked a little detail… but, deal with it!

**So review!**

**Love,**

**Blankdreamer**


End file.
